


Fire House Fluff

by auntylala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, non supernatural au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: fluffy piece where Dean is a fireman, non supernatural AU and Ben is his son.It's career day at kindergarten and Fire fighter trumps yoga instructor.





	Fire House Fluff

Dean rolled out from under the fire engine when he heard his name being called. Jumping to his feet he grinned when he saw who had interrupted him and what she was holding. ‘Oh hay Lis, what brings you and that pie to see me?’  
She sighed. ‘I forgot to tell you something.’  
Wiping his hands he leaned against the engine to a yell from behind him about not getting grease on the paintwork.   
‘Ben has career day on Friday.’  
‘They do that in kindergarten?’  
‘Apparently they do and apparently fireman trumps yoga instructor in the stakes of who’s parent has the coolest job.’  
‘I get it.’ Dean grinned. ‘Bragging rights.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘That is just such a boy thing but I’m glad you understand how important this is for our son.’  
‘Hay, it’s what I signed up for when we agreed to split this between us.’  
Lisa leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. ‘Thanks Dean.’  
‘Doesn’t mean I wont totally take that bribe you are holding.’  
She laughed at how his green eyes had instantly gravitated to the box in her hands. ‘Is it safe to leave it with you or should I take it in to Benny in the kitchen.’  
‘Na, I was done anyway, just trying to catch a few sneaky z’s.’ He began walking her to the fire house kitchen. ‘There will be coffee on if you have time to stop.’ 

She blushed. ‘I’ve um, kind of got a date to get to.’  
Dean matched her blush with a soft grin. ‘Anyone I know?’  
‘You aren’t going to threaten this one are you.’  
‘That last one was an idiot and he made you cry, what did you expect me to do. We might not have worked out but you are my friend and the mother of my son.’

Lisa knew he was right, they were better as friends and she accepted he was actually a good judge of character and he’d find out anyway so she told him. ‘He’s the new pediatrician at Lawrence General and we are meeting for coffee since he’s on call and I have to pick Ben up soon.’  
Dean held the door open for her, following her into the kitchen. ‘Go on.’  
She set the pie down and pulled the career day flyer out to hand to him. ‘And that’s all you are getting.’ She checked the time. ‘I have to go, it starts at one on Friday.’  
‘Okay Lis, take care and if you need anything, you call.’  
With another kiss to the cheek she smiled before walking away.

Looking up from his coffee Benny shook his head. ‘Why did you ever let that fine lady walk away brother.’  
Dean laughed. ‘Yeah it might have worked out if we’d both shared our taste in men but she preferred the leather jacket wearing bad boy type and I have that whole librarian kink going.’ He gave a wistful sigh. ‘Give me a man in a sweater and glasses and I’m done.’  
‘That was more than I needed to know.’ A gruff voice from the side announced the entrance of Lawrence Fire Chief Bobby Singer. ‘Boy I’ve talked to you about that.’  
‘You love me.’  
‘And that is why when anyone ever asks I tell them Sam is my favourite.’ He shook his head and reached for the coffee.   
‘You wound me.’ Dean looked around for a knife to cut his pie.  
‘Go wash up first, ya idjit.’

**************************************************************************

Dean checked the time and groaned. ‘I am going to die a slow and painful death.’  
Benny laughed. ‘You’ll be ten maybe fifteen minutes late and we had a call out, I’m sure you will be forgiven.’  
‘Yeah but you know I hate to disappoint Ben.’  
‘And that brother, is one of the reasons why you are such a great father.’  
‘Whatever, I’ll see you later.’ Dean waved, started the impala and headed across town to the kindergarten. He was twelve minutes late by the time he’d parked his car and headed for his son’s classroom, running a hand nervously though his dirty blonde hair. He still smelled faintly of smoke from the call out that had made him late in the first place. He was vaguely aware he’d be meeting his son’s kindergarten teacher for the first time and he wanted to make a good impression. Lisa had rung him the night before to remind him that Mrs Morrison had taken maternity leave and a Castiel Novak was filling in for the rest of the year. 

Knocking on the door of the kindergarten class Dean was not prepared for the deep blue eyes and the scruffy head of hair that greeted him. The voice deep and gravelly and Dean nearly lost it when he saw the man was wearing not only glasses but a knitted vest as well.  
‘You must be Benjamin Braden-Winchester’s father.’  
‘Yeah, sorry I was held up at the fire house.’  
‘Understandable, I am Mr Novak, the children are excited to hear from you in light of the fire sirens we all heard earlier.’

Dean was barely able to concentrate after meeting Mr Novak. He answered the kids questions as best he could, and got a thumbs up from his son. The kid had Lisa’s colouring, dark hair with dark brown eyes but his spiky hair and attitude where all Winchester. He was the best thing that had come out of their ill fated attempt at a relationship, that and the courage to admit what apparently everyone else had already known. That Dean Winchester was Bi with a bias towards men. 

But he had a gorgeous son he shared with a woman he considered a friend and when he walked out of the kindergarten with his son he also had the phone number of the teacher in his phone. And tentative plans for diner the following night. As long as no one set their kitchen on fire. With a smile and a wave he buckled his boy into the impala and headed back to the fire house. Life didn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if I want to expand this story so it may be a one piece or posting this might inspire me to write a little more.


End file.
